Help Me
by Demons.Mate
Summary: rin is a rape victim but detective Sesshomaru saves her.rin becomes depandant and attached to sesshomaru. will he be able to save her from his nightmares and catch her rapist? will he be able to do it without falling in love
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS THIS IS MY NEXT RIN/SESSHY STORY! Yay! So compared to mothering instincts this is way different! It's a modern time and it's a little more angsty and darkish...well at least for me! Anyways I like to experiment with my writing and try lots of different things but remember I 3 Rin and Sesshy together to the end! Review any comments or critique or suggestion of what you'd like to see! THANX GUYS ^.^

"Woman…Woman."

Cold. Pain. So much pain. Where am I? why can't it go away. Everything. Just go away. I feel pressure on my shoulder. Ouch. Everything. pain. I crack my eyes open. So dim. Gold. Not dim anymore. But cold. Cold gold eyes. Man. Silver. So cold. Beautiful. Gone. I want to know his man. He's not like the other man, dark. This man is light. Hope. Beautiful. Gone. Wait! I don't want to leave anymore, not him! No! darkness...

****….****

"BEEP….BEEP….BEEP"

I feel the bells and whistles of my mind slowly focus and whir alive. I feel funny. I peel my eyes open. White. Too much white. White walls, white covers,.. white bandages. Panic from somewhere deep and ominous in me rises up I feel like I'm choking. I can feel noises coming from me but all I can look at our white bandages. My tongue darts out and I feel crusted blood on my lips. Louder noises strangle out. Screams now. Someone's screaming. I think it's me but I'm not sure. I'm not hear. I'm reliving pain and fear, blood and sex behind open eyes. I didn't want it! I-I I said NO! Nurses are all around me yelling at me. Why are they yelling at me. My eyes spin around crazy, unfocused . I see silver hair out in the hall through a window. A man. With gold eyes. Everything stops. My screams stop. I'm staring at the man I fought the darkness for. He saved me. An angel. No more screaming but the nurses are still pattering around. His eyes are locked on mine. He turns to leave.

"NO! DON'T!" I scream feeling the nurse next to me flinch. But the man stops. Turns around. Walks towards the door. The door to my room. He comes and stands in the doorway. I can feel a small smile crack my lips. It's probably a ghastly sight. I don't care.

"Sweetie, Sweetie this is Detective Sesshomaru. He found you last night. He's going to ask you questions later, when you're feeling better, but not now you have to rest, so he has to leave." A nurse states.

"Leave? Lea-ve? No-nononono! Don't! don..! I feel the panic striking back hard and fast.

"Stop. Now." A voice, his voice commands. Cold. I immediately stop.

"I-I don't want you to leave..don't please. You saved me. I-I need you!" I whimper tears stinging in my eyes. "Sesshomaru." I whisper. I'm grasping the white bed sheets to my chest feeling my heartbeat pound away in my chest.

His eyes are still emotionless but he acquiesces and folds his body, his tall lean body, into an ugly chair by the door. All the nurses have left except one, and she has this peculiar look on her face and shoots an apologetic smirk towards Sesshomaru. I frown. I didn't like that look. Maybe Sesshomaru didn't like the look either, because I hear a faint growl coming from him and by the time I can move my head, which hurts alot, back towards him the nurse has scurried away and out the door.

The room feels really quite now as I look at him. The jarring beep beep of the heart monitor only makes the room feel more quite and bare. I can feel this pat-pat in my heart and this dull panic buried deep in me. But I'm ignoring it. I'm good at ignoring bad things. Instead I study him and his angular face. The most striking feature are his eyes. I know they look cold but I feel nothing but warm with him in the room. I feel safe. Next I notice these strange markings on his face, two magenta stripes on his cheekbones and a purple moon on this forehead. So he's a demon. A twinge strikes again, the Dark Man was a demon. But my eyes flick back to Sesshomaru's gold eyes and the twinge goes away. They Dark Man had red eyes, bloody red eyes. Next I take in al his silver hair, long and shiny spilling on to his lap and some hanging of the side of the chair. It's really pretty I think internally.

My eyes are really droopy feeling and my body still hurts so bad. I feel like I got raped I think dryly and somewhat incoherently, oh wait I did! Ha-ha. The dark humorous punch-line makes my lips twist into some type of shape that's supposed to lean towards a smile. I'm still looking at the man. He hasn't said anything accept those 2 words but he's here. I feel safe enough to sleep because he's here. Even though I have a million things I want to say, to ask really, sleep creeps up and darkness fades in on me. I feel a little bubble of panic flutter when Sesshomaru dims but I remember that he still has to interview me so I don't put up to much of a fight. But right before I completely fade into the dream realm bloody eyes flashed and followed me into my nightmares just like they followed me in life.

****….****

… _it's always so cold! I think to myself as I snuggle up in the alleyway where the two building block me from the biting wind. My raggedy jeans, tee shirt, and thin jacket don't do much for warmth. 'I wonder if Antonio is still at his store, I bet he'd let me sleep in the back room tonight! Right by the fire brick stove I think delightedly', 'and his sister Maria said she might have some old clothes that I can have!' warm thoughts fill my head as I think of going to Antonio's pizza parlor. They have been so kind since they've known me! Why I bet if they knew I was a homeless orphan they even let me move in I think with a grin even though I know my shy pride would never that fact be known._

_Peeking my head out of the alley again I feel the biting wind slap my cheek and feel the icy rain and quickly readjust my plan. Well tomorrow then I think happily settling among some cardboard boxes. 'after all walking in the rain for at least 2 miles will only give me a cold!' it's late in the day, the time of day where back when I had a family me and mom would sit by the fire and read while Sota and grandpa bickered over the newest modern inventions. Grandpa had a thing with the past. Thinking about the past doesn't make me sad anymore cause I think, 'might as well keep the happy memories then taint them with sadness'. Letting my mind flit like a butterfly from past to present, and stopping to comment and make little goals I pass time._

"_crack!" I snap out of my thoughts and tense in between my boxes._

_I hear shuffling feet and heavy breathes walking down the alley. Being an orphan has taught me to be wary about strange people. Not everyone was very nice. The feet shuffle closer and then I see him. Just a man. 'He seems so thin' I think looking at his tall lanky frame, 'And a mess' I amend pityingly looking as his long matted black hair with a greasy sheen to it. It seems that he's just about to pass out of the alley way when he stops and looks strait at me. The little pity I felt at his appearance jumps to fear as his menacing bloody eyes pierce me to the ground._

"_What a pretty girl!" he chuckles darkly, "And all alone and homeless? Why no one would miss a thing like you!" my stomach clenches as I clamber to my feet like a startled colt. Ready to bolt._

"_Leaving so soon baby? But I'm not done with you yet, I haven't even started!" and then he lunged at me before my brain had even fully processed anything._

_I hear myself let out a shriek as his fingernails dig hard into my arm. His Smelly warm breath fans across my face as a gag and try to pull away._

"_Stop please!" I say with a quivering voice still squirming._

_(RAPE SCENEWARNING SKIP IF YOU WANT)_

"_Oh? Little bitch has manners? Doesn't mean I'm not gonna touch you, hurt you, kill you." He chuckles again leaning forward and biting my lips. Hard._

_That seemed to get him going. And me to. I started screaming. And he started hitting. That bite started everything. I feel myself thrashing and screaming and crying and all I can feel is him hitting me my face my breasts my stomach. I feel him rip my jeans off and I start screaming louder as I feel myself thrown to the ground, the dirty cold ground, I feel him laughing and all I can think as he's raping me is why? Why can't anyone hear me? Why me? Why is this happening to me? And I'm still screaming as he finishes, his dirty body all over me and his big hard hands around my neck squeezing. My screams sputter out and my thrashing lessens and darkness and pain are all I feel and see as coldness soaks me. But what I hear? All I can hear is his sick laughing echoing in the alley…._

_(END OF RAPE SCENEDONE)_

_****….****_

I wake up sweating and in pain but the walls are white, not gray and the hospital room is warm, not cold and wet. I immediately turn my head towards the ugly chair by the door. It's empty. My heart starts beating faster and red eyes flash in my mind and all I can think is that gold is the only thing that will make it stop. I start screaming. And screaming and screaming and screaming. And the nurses come flying into the room and start yelling at me, but I keep my eyes trained on the window, hoping his silver hair and gold eyes will come rushing to save me again. But there not coming and as soon as I realize that my shrieking goes up a notch as real deep shattering panic and despair eat at me and I start thrashing at all the hands that keep pulling and touching me.

"SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU!" I scream and I see a nurse running out of my room. But I don't focus on that, all I focus on is the red eyes that are swallowing me up and how I keep trying to replace them with gold but it's not working! Suddenly I feel dizzy and my eyes close. 'I don't want to go! Not back to my nightmares' I think desperately. But all that answers me is dark chuckling. '.sesshomaru' I repeat. 'Save me!'

****….****

"Riiiing, Riiiiing!" my phone is ringing. Annoyance. I flip it open.

"Detective Sesshomaru Takahashi." I state coldly.

"Detective Takahashi! Thank god you answered! Please you need to come back to the hospital now! That rape victim, that girl you brought in she woke up and started screaming bloody murder! All she kept screaming was your name and sir you just have to come back we don't know what to do to calm her down except sedate her!"

I was holding the phone an arm's length from my ear and the nurses voice was still loud and grating. There was also a piercing screaming in the near background that made my ears ring. I recognized it as that girls. The nurse was still babbling like an idiot but the screaming stopped much to my pleasure. I flipped my phone closed with a sigh. I suppose I would stop back real quick.

Driving back to the hospital from the police station I nodded at the relieved nurses on the way to the girls room. Walking quietly in I peered at the girl in the hospital bed.

Her whole face was mottled shades of black and purple and a sickly brown and a big gash slashed her lips and the side of her face and her hair was a matted bloody brown. It was hideous. But what was strangely unsettling was the was her broken lips trembled and how she was shaking and tears were spilling out her blackened eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered in her sleep, "Save Me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHTY GUYS! CHAPTER 2! Please please please review because it makes me happy ok? For all of you who read and follow my story's thank you so much anyways on with the story!**

"detective, sir?" I hear a nurse question from behind me. I turn around from the broken girl on the hospital bed and look at the nurse.

"um, sir, the head nurse has requested you stay at the hospital until the girl has woken up and is discharged, she says she can't have another hysterical episode." The nurse blushes while stuttering.

I glance back at the girl. I had heard her screaming over the phone. I quickly decide to stay. Besides I still have to question her.

" I will be in the cafeteria. Call me when she wakes." I state while leaving the room. I can smell the nervous nurses blushing and slight arousal. Disgusting. Humans are disgusting.

"**Yet you save them everyday"** my internal demon intrudes smirking

"_I merely enjoy tracking down the stupid ones and destroying them" _I rationalize back.

"**This case will be challenging for you**"

"_I always win. The unintelligent weak humans always lose. There is no challenge." _I state proudly

" **it's not the bad human that will be a challenge for you but rather the innocent one"** my demon fades out.

My mind flickers back to the girl laying in the hospital bed. A challenge. This Sesshomaru will not be challenged by a weak human girl. I sit down in the corner of the cafeteria and wait for my cell phone to ring.

****….****

I wake up groggily and immediately a nurse is bent in front of my face worriedly.

"Hun? You gonna be ok?"

I stare at her blankly. She'd pretty I think absentmindedly looking back at the door. Three nurses are peering in and ones got a cell phone to her ear. I can still feel the nurse at the foot of the bed hovering but I continue staring at the door. He will be here this time. I know he will. Tick tock, goes the clock and it seems just a few drawn out seconds until he's there. I notice the collective sigh that the nurse makes as she rushes out giving detective Sesshomaru a thankful glance. I feel something rise in me and I sigh to. I didn't realize how tense I was until he stepped into the room, how relieved I was until he was there again. He's staring at me.

"I have a few questions about your rape." He states bluntly. I flinch at the word rape.

"I, yes, o-k." My voice is hoarse and cracks at the end. His eyes are cold as he stands at the end of the bed but he's so calm so _present_ and magnificent that all I can do is stare. He quickly gets down to business.

"What is your name?"

"Ri-Rin. Rin Satou."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"No"

"Take me through what happened." He ordered.

"Um, I was uh in the alleyway,.. it was really cold so I was there to get out of the wind at least. Um he walked down the alley…he was really thin and had long dirty hair.. he was almost out of the alley but he. He stopped and looked at me. He turned and lo-oked at m-me, he has red eyes li-like blood an-and he said.."

My eyes flick up to his and my breath is hitching. His eyes give me strength so I continue.

"He, he uh said that I was pretty but no one would..miss.. m-me. I. I got up to leave bu-but he, he, he,… he lunged at me."

My voice is quivering and I want to curl into a ball, tears kind of wash in front of my eyes and so I squeeze my eyes shut really tight.

"He, lunged and grabbed me and I screamed and tried to get away but he just, he just laughed and his breath was so smelly, and he hit me, and hit me, and clawed at me, and then he, he tore at my clothes and he, he…"

I open my swimming eyes and stare hopelessly at detective Sesshomaru. He's waiting.

"He ra-raped me." I whisper brokenly.

Sesshomaru waits a couple minutes for me to return from my nightmare.

"Is there anyone we can contact?" he says quietly but emotionlessly.

I shake my head even though it hurts, Its better then reliving that horror too.

"Your homeless." He states. I don't know how to respond so I just nod my head.

It's quite in the room for a few minutes and I just look down at my bruised arms. Finally his deep baritone voice speaks again.

"We will place you in a foster home." I hear myself gasp and jerk my head up. I barely even feel the pain as I start panic.

"NO! no please! I, no, can I stay with you! Please I only feel safe with you, don't, don't leave me!" I whimper.

"No. This Sesshomaru will not take in a human child." he states emotionless.

"Plea-Please, just until, until you find him? Please?" I whimper miserably my heart pounding in my throat and my head pounding painfully. My knuckles are white from clenching the bleached sheets. I hear him growl and look up seeing his eyes looking fierce, but I don't care.

"Please." I whisper one last time. His eyes turn blank again.

"Do as you wish." He states, "I will not care for you."

My heart calms and a slump back into a pillow. My lips turn up, just a little, but into a real smile. A doctor comes in and I turn to look at him. He barely looks at me, and instead speaks with Sesshomaru.

"She's in a stable condition..at least when you're here. She is free to be discharged".

Now he turns to me and hands me a clipboard with the discharge papers. I sign my name shakily and hand it back to the doctor and he leaves the room. I throw a tentative glance at Sesshomaru and sit up, wincing as I slowly place my feet on the floor.

My thighs..are bruised very bad but I try to stand anyways. A little gasp escapes from the shocking sharp pain but I seal my lips hard together and stand for a second. After collecting myself I look to Sesshomaru but he just stands there watching me. Turning back to face the door I take a tentative step forward but my legs buckle and I slip to the floor. Tears burn in my eyes and my throat feels tight and raw, even the simple joy of walking was stripped away from me, and I feel so powerless. I grab at the bed and pull myself up, tears stinging and I grind my teeth in pain. Again I'm standing and I wait or the sharp pain to flare down to a stinging dullness. I again take a step and finally cry out as I fall again. Before I sink to the ground though I feel arms pick me up. Gasping I tense until I realize it's just Sesshomaru.

****….****

I was curious when she began to stand up watching her face pale in pain and her legs, covered by a hideous green gown, shake. She was going to try to walk out. Stupid. Her weak human body would never make it to the car. But still she tried and eventually stood on her legs. I see her turn her head to look at me and I stand waiting to see what she would do next. She turns back to the door and takes a little step. Her human legs buckle and she pitches to the floor. Weak. I smell tears as she kneels on the ground. A nurse would bring in a wheel chair eventually. But instead of staying down like I expect she,.. Rin, grabs the bed and pulls herself up. I can hear her grinding her teeth. She's more persistent, strong, then I thought. Finally she stands back up on her legs and I wait even more curious to see if she will foolishly try to walk again. She does and I see her start to fall again. Before she hits the ground I pick her up, something I've never done to anyone before, and carry her out the room. Stupid humans were too slow to bring the wheel chair. I glare at the nurses as I leave and hear them gasp. Humans.

****….****

I whimper in pain and turn my face to his shoulder as he smoothly walks out of the hospital room. I hear the nurses gasp again but don't really pay attention as I take deep breaths, to calm myself, but also because Sesshomaru smells so good. I feel cold air hit my bare arms and feet and I know we're outside. I peek up when Sesshomaru opens a very nice silver car door and drops me in. I slowly buckle myself while he gets in and sleekly starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. It's cold but I don't say anything as we quickly make are way through city streets. My head hurts and everything becomes a blur and I must doze off because the next thing I know I'm back in Sesshomaru's arms as we come into a hotel lobby. I hear the guy at the front desk give a surprised sound but Sesshomaru just calmly goes to the elevator. He presses the top button. He lives on the top floor. After sliding his key in the slot to his room he opens the door and it's my turn to gasp. His suite is modernly decorated in black and white and silver and looks VERY expensive. Quickly her strides down a hallway to a bedroom and puts me on a bed.

"This will be your room until you leave. The bathroom is through that door" he says pointing to a door. "There is food in the fridge." And with that he leaves back through the bedroom door and I'm left sitting there shocked.

I push the little panic bubble I feel back, because after all I'm in his house..er..suite. I look down at myself and tear up. I'm a mess. Dirty. In multiple ways. Suddenly all I want to do is take a shower, feel an overwhelming _need_ to take a shower. To be clean. I get off the bed and cling to the wall making a long horrid painful journey to the bathroom. It's gorgeous of course. But the face I see in the mirror is ghastly and I quickly look away as I sit on the toilet and slowly painfully strip out of my hospital gown. Crawling to the shower I turn the water in and wait till it's a pleasant hot temperature. Climbing in I lay under the spray and feel the tears flow as I look down at my bare body. Bruises cover all of my thighs and stomach and breasts. My arms to are covered in the purple splotches. I see the blood and grime go down the drain and it gives me a little peace as I sit up and let the water run over my hair. Looking I see that there is a little bottle of 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and a little bottle of body wash. Using them, working slow as my body demands, I clean myself until all that's left on me is purple skin and bright red skin from the heat of the water. Shutting off the spray I sit at the edge of the tub and grab a towel that's on a rack and wrap myself in it. My muscles feel better and I stand and slowly hobble back out slowly to my bed.

To my surprise there is a big shirt, some lady unmentionables, and a hairbrush and toothbrush on the bed. I sit down. And I cry. I cry for my lost family, I cry for my lost virginity, and for my lost life, and how even though I've lost everything, this man, this demon who says he will not care for me, has given me so much. Pulling on the big shirt and some underwear, and brushing out the tangles in my hair, I crawl under the big covers, too tired to turn out the light, and after a few more tears fall into a comforting sleep for the first time in a long time.

****….****

"_NO!" I feel myself scream running. I'm running down the alley way after a glowing white light, chasing it, but I feel claws scratching at my calves and I stumble. The white light fades and its pitch black. I'm completely surrounded by nothing but the burning pain raking down my body as claws carve me to pieces. Suddenly bloody eyes loom close to my face and I scream trying to close my eyes but they will not shut and I'm forced to stare into bloody red as I relive all the pain. And all around I feel him laughing and I can't block it out. I can't block out anything but I feel everything. everything…_

_****….****_

I wake up with a gasp and whimper. Its dark, pitch black and I can't see anything. I panic until I remember where I am, but even remembering that I'm in Sesshomaru's house doesn't make me feel better, because I still feel the pain, hear His laugh, and see His bloody eyes. Whimpering I stand and adrenaline from my nightmare makes me strong as I wobble to the door and look down the hall. I see, by the dim light from the kitchen, another door that I assumed to be Sesshomaru's room and stumble to it. stumbling in I'm immediately against the wall and staring into fierce golden eyes and a growling face. But I don't care because by now I'm crying and shaking, not from those gold eyes but from the red ones permanently burned into my eyes.

"Help me!" I sob as I clutch onto Sesshomaru's chest. "Make him go away!"

I feel that he is standing stiff, but he has stopped growling and all I can hear is my quite crying. I let go and sink to the ground with my face in my hands, my body shaking so hard that it's like violent jerking. Slowly I calm down, still my shaking and look up at him as he stands there looking at me.

"Im-Im sorry, it was a nightmare.." I stutter.

"Hn." Is all he says as he walks back to his bed.

"Can,.. I sleep in here tonight." I whisper dejectedly already feeling scared with him all the way across the room

He doesn't reply so I slowly inch forward going extra slow so he can snap at me to leave if he wants. Still he stays quite so I crawl up onto the foot of the massive bed and freeze. Still nothing. Sesshomaru is a big man but his bed is huge. Crawling to the opposite side as where he is laying, and scooting to the very edge I curl up in a ball above the covers trying not to intrude. Feeling safe though, and getting no snap to leave, I relax little by little and breath nicely in and out until my eye lids droop and my shaking stops. Before I know it I fade into the sleep realm but this time no horrors await me. Not with my protector so close by.


End file.
